


A Doll In His Hands

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [15]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Finger Sucking, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's fingers are messy, so Brendon cleans them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doll In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://rainxdrops12.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainxdrops12**](http://rainxdrops12.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Could be based off of [this](http://twitpic.com/nlx3f) picture or not but Brendon and Ryan could be out at dinner or something and Brendon gets turned on watching Ryan lick his fingers clean, cause Brendon has a thing for Ryan’s fingers ;) OH and this could also lead to some more semi-public fun, yeah? oh _or_ Brendon could lick Ryan's fingers off and it turn's _Ryan_ on idk.

"Brendon, what are you doing?"

I looked up at Ryan innocently, letting his index finger slide out of my mouth. "Cleaning your fingers. It didn't look like you were going to do it yourself, so." I shrugged, wrapping my tongue around his middle finger then before sucking it completely into my mouth.

Ryan sighed resignedly, looking around the restaurant to see if anyone was watching. When I finally got to his pinky, he made a small noise that he probably thought I wouldn't hear, but I did. Smirking a little, I sucked on his thumb as sensually as possible, flicking my tongue over the tip, and he squirmed in his seat a little.

I glanced down at his crotch as I let go of his thumb, noticing the rather obvious line of his hard cock through his dark pants. I moved to his other hand then, one of mine moving down to palm him under the table.

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Brendon, what the fuck?" he hissed angrily, although he was pushing against my hand, seeking more friction.

"Just go with it, asshole," I whispered back, licking a stripe up the inside of his ring finger.

He just bit his lip and let his legs fall farther apart, trying his best not to make any noises. I was suddenly very grateful for the corner booth and a very inattentive waitress.

His fingers were actually clean by then, so I took two in my mouth just for fun, licking in between them and around them, sucking on them lightly. He continued to buck into my hand, staying mostly quiet, only letting out the smallest of whimpers that were lost in the chatter of the surrounding occupants.

"What would you do if someone caught you like this, Ryan?" I whispered, continuing to lick his long, spidery fingers. "What if the waitress came back right now and saw you like this? All hard and desperate, bucking against my hand like a horny little teenager." I pressed my palm against him harder and his eyes rolled back, choking off something that might have turned into a loud keening. "All because I was sucking on your fingers," I continued, dragging my tongue across his knuckles. "What a dirty boy you are, Ryan."

His free hand gripped my wrist tightly, his hips rolling hard into my hand, and I felt his cock pulse against my hand as he let out a soft moan, only loud enough for me to hear.

I clicked my tongue at him, taking my hand back and dropping his. "You just came in your pants, didn't you? You naughty boy."

"You know what your mouth does to me, dickface," he breathed, his voice a little off and his face flushing a bit.

I grinned at him. "I expect some reciprocation when we get back."

"Alright boys, are you ready for the check?" the waitress announced as she reappeared finally.

Ryan glared at me and I just smirked back at him.  



End file.
